1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part exchanging apparatus and method for a circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for exchanging or replacing a portion in which a part of a circuit board can be renewed with high efficiency for the purpose of recycling the circuit board.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A lens-fitted photo film unit is sold in a form provided with a simple structure for taking an exposure, and loaded with unexposed photo film. The lens-fitted photo film unit is widely used particularly for the reason that any user can take photographs with the lens-fitted photo film unit without difficulty after he or she purchases it.
The lens-fitted photo film unit includes a main body, an exposure unit, a front cover and a rear cover. The main body has a cassette holder chamber for containing a cassette, and a roll holder chamber for containing a roll of photo film drawn from the cassette. The exposure unit is provided with a taking lens and a shutter blade. A front cover covers the front of the main body. A rear cover covers the rear of the main body. Each of those parts are formed from resin, and assembled together by engagement of claws or hooks.
A flash built-in type of the lens-fitted photo film unit is known, and used for photographing a dark scene, such as a scene indoors or at night. This type incorporates a flash circuit board, to which various parts are soldered, including a flash discharge tube, a main capacitor, a battery holder, and the like.
The lens-fitted photo film unit, after being used, is forwarded to a photo laboratory, where an exposed photo film is removed from the lens-fitted photo film unit. Then the lens-fitted photo film unit is withdrawn by each manufacturer and disassembled into parts. Some parts including the front and rear covers and the main body are pelleted, and regenerated as raw material to be reused. The exposure unit and the flash circuit board are subjected to inspection of appearance and performance. Some of the parts of the exposure unit and the flash circuit board, if desired, are replaced with new parts to be reused. The exposure unit and the flash circuit board, after the reconstruction, are mounted on a new main body to be recycled.
However manual operation required in reconstructing the flash circuit board including, steps of solder between an unacceptable part and a board part of the flash circuit board, removing the unacceptable part, and then soldering a new part to the board part of the flash circuit board in place of the unacceptable part. Manual handling for this sequential operation is extremely difficult. A long time is also required for the exchange of the part.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a part exchanging apparatus and method in which a part of a circuit board can be automatically renewed to eliminate difficulties in manual handling and reducing time for the renewal.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a part exchanging apparatus and method for a circuit board is provided, the circuit board including a board part, and at least one first part connected to the board part by solder. The part exchanging apparatus includes an eliminating unit for melting the solder, and for removing the first part from the board part while the solder is melted. An assembling unit mounts a second part on the board part supplied from the eliminating unit, the second part having an unused form of the first part. A soldering unit connects the second part to the board part supplied from the assembling unit by use of solder.
Furthermore, a conveyor conveys the circuit board along a predetermined conveying path. The assembling unit is disposed downstream from the eliminating unit with reference to the conveying path, and the soldering unit is disposed downstream from the assembling unit with reference to the conveying path.
The conveying path is loop-shaped, and the conveyor moves the circuit board along the conveying path. Further more, a supplying unit is disposed upstream from the eliminating unit with reference to the conveying path, for supplying the conveying path with the circuit board. An ejecting unit is disposed downstream from the soldering unit with reference to the conveying path, for ejecting a combination of the board part and the second part from the conveying path.
Furthermore, there is a board holder on which the board part of the circuit board is mounted, and which is moved cyclically along the conveying path by the conveyor. The first and second parts are removed or mounted while the board part is mounted on the board holder.
Furthermore, an inspecting unit is disposed between the soldering unit and the ejecting unit along the conveying path, for determining whether an mounted state between the board part and the second part is acceptable or unacceptable.
The circuit board includes first and second battery contact parts, the first battery contact part having first and second ends, the second battery contact part having third and fourth ends, the first and third ends being connected to the board part, the second and fourth ends being adapted to contact with terminals of a battery. The first and second parts are the first battery contact part.
Furthermore, a controller controls the conveyor and the ejecting unit in accordance with the. mounted state determined by the inspecting unit, the controller, if the mounted state is acceptable, driving the ejecting unit, and if the mounted state is unacceptable, inducing the conveyor to convey the combination of the board part and the second part past the ejecting unit, for supplying the eliminating unit therewith.
The first battery contact part is longer than the second battery contact part.
The circuit board is a flash circuit board.
The eliminating unit includes a heater for melting the solder by application of heat. A shifter shifts the first part away from the board part when the solder is melted.
The heater is a hot air heater for applying hot air to the solder.
The conveyor is an endless conveyor.
By this construction, a part of a circuit board can be automatically renewed, to eliminate difficulties in manual handling and reducing time for the renewal.